1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resinous electrodepositable composition which deposits on the cathode. More particularly, this invention relates to cationic salt group-containing resins which contain N-heterocyclic moieties in the resin molecule.
2. Brief Summary of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,252 to Bosso et al discloses water-dispersible resins formed from epoxy-containing materials and containing quaternary ammonium salt groups. The resins are particularly useful for cationic electrodeposition. Examples of suitable epoxy-containing compounds are nitrogen-containging epoxies which are reaction products of monoepoxides such as epichlorohydrin with 5,5-dimethyl hydantoin, bis(5,5-dimethyl) hydantoin and related compounds. The present invention provides a superior class of nitrogen epoxy resins for cationic electrodeposition.